Resonation
by tgood98
Summary: 50nd W4v3, or Vengarl to his friends, is a DJ for Monsterfaunus Records. Now he starts down a different path, the path of the Hunter. With complete control over sound, read as he fights through Grimm, Conducts music, and maybe even fall in love. (I have no idea what to write for a summary on this one).
1. Chapter 1- Introductions

**A.N. Welcome to my third RWBY story, Resonation. I have a few things to say before we begin.**

**1\. I will keep working on The Illusionist of Beacon and Justice is a Red River.**

**2\. I am always accepting OC's, suggestions, and comments for all of my stories.**

**3\. Lastly DROP THE BASS OJPFOHASDIUJHFIASJHFIAUSHDCIJAWIEUFHAIDSIDHAISDHFAHIHSDIFH**

***Cough Cough* I mean, enjoy!**

* * *

Bright lights, loud music, and dancing people dominated the nightclub he was currently in. He was waiting on his turn to come out on stage to perform his music. He heard the tempo and volume die down until it had come to a complete stop. Soon after, cheers erupted from the crowd on the dance floor. The current DJ waved to the crowd and gathered up his equipment. The announcer spoke over the crowd as soon as the last DJ got off stage with his equipment.

"**ALL RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, UP NEXT IS THE NEW UPCOMING ARTIST, 50UND W4V3! COME ON OUT!"**

The announcer finished speaking and the next one in line took a deep breath. He walked out onto the dark stage and stood in the center. The lights focused on him. He was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with purple strings and lining with a black and purple, metallic looking backpack. He looked up and over the crowd, his face distorted.

He raised his hands and flared his purple aura, bringing them down a loud bass drone echoed through the club, shaking the very foundations. He raised both his hands above his head, as if he was welcoming the entire ground. He opened his mouth and shouted a phrase with a heavily distorted voice the seemed much too loud for a normal human. "**MAKE THE GROUND SHAKE!"** Bringing his hands down once again and melodic sounds started to seemingly radiate the sound. The song sped up as he stood there, purple aura surrounding his body, and took on a growing electronic sound to it. The low bass sound echoed through the club once again. He looked out among the dancing patrons and said loud enough for everyone to hear him. "When I think of the future, I think of the Humans and Faunus, and friends and ideas! And Philosophy and Spirit, and Men and Machine!" His voice echoed over the music, earning cheers from the dancing club goers before him. He started to form even more intricate sounds with his semblance, complete control over sound.

A group of men dressed in black and red burst through the doors, knocking the bouncer down. He looked at the invaders and quieted the music, making a piano solo echo through the building. He jumped down from the stage and walked towards the newcomers. Two raised their guns and fired. The DJ crossed his arms and swiped them to his sides, creating a deep bass wave that grounded the bullets. The wave continued on and hit the thugs, knocking them down.

He reached behind his back as a handle extended from his backpack. He grabbed onto it and pulled out a large, black, Warhammer with purple lines running over it like a circuit board. The first thug that got up earned a hammer to the sternum, a loud boom sounded and the thug was knocked back out the doors.

50und twirled his hammer, causing it to form into a black greatsword with the same purple lines running over it. Another thug stood up and charged him with a red cleaver type weapon, only for it to be blocked by the greatsword and the owner to get blown back by another sound wave.

The last two thugs attacked, one with a pistol and the other with another red cleaver. 50und spun his greatsword as it formed into its Warhammer form. He ducked under a sideways strike from the cleaver thug and, spinning on the balls of his feet, swung the hammer into the pelvis of the attacker, sending him flying into the pistol wielding thug.

He stood up and guided the warhammer back into its bag. The entire club was silent as he went over to the bar. "Whiskey please. Just bring me the bottle." He asked, setting the required amount of Lien down onto the bar. The bartender went over and grabbed the bottle and passed it to 50und who popped off the top and took a swig of the alcohol. "Thank you." He said through his distorted voice.

He bowed to the awestruck crowd and said. "Well, it seems as if my time is up ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed the music while it lasted. Don't be scared to come and buy my music on CD or on Schnee Tunes. Goodnight!" He jumped back on stage and walked out the back door.

He walked down the night time street, open bottle still in his hands, taking a drink now and then. He soon arrived at a large apartment complex. He walked inside and was greeted by his land lady. "Hello and welcome back! Someone came by to see you earlier. He should be waiting up there for you now."

He was curious to say the least. He put the top back on the bottle and held it like a club. He came up to his door and opened it slowly, smiling when he saw a familiar face standing in the middle of the living room.

"MISUN!" He canceled the voice distortion effect and opened his arms out to hug the man standing before him. Misun Lester is about an inch shorter than 50und and wore a black hoodie with red trimming and blue jeans and black boots. He was 17, the same as 50und, and has tan skin with a diagonal scar stretching across his face from above his eyebrow, across his nose, and ending just under the jawline. Atop his head were two pair of grey ears poking out from a mess of dark black hair. A pair of brown eyes were staring at him through black bangs.

"50UND!" they both fell into a tight hug, letting go soon after. "Please buddy, call me Vengarl. Or Ven, or whatever." Misun laughed at the statement for a second. "Whatever you say DJ Strepitus." Vengarl brought his hand up and put a powerful flick into Misun's forehead. "Heh, not that either. So how have you been since that one concert I had?" He shrugged. "Well, I've been ok. Hunting Grimm and whatnot. But enough about me, wha-." Misun stopped abruptly and picked up a long halberd type weapon from its spot leaning on the wall, transforming it into an M14 rifle with a scope, pointing it at someone over Ven's shoulder.

Vengarl distorted his face and pulled out his weapon, Shockwave, in greatsword form and spun around, pointing it at a man in a black suit with a green scarf wrapped around his neck, a cross shaped pin on the scarf and a steaming mug in his left hand and a cane in the right. A pair of small, black full moon glasses sat upon his face underneath a head of silver hair.

The man smirked at the two boys pointing their weapons at him. "Mr. Strepitus and Mr. Lester, would you mind lowering your weapons?" Vengarl just shook his head. The man sighed. "Well I came to congratulate you on your performance at the nightclub earlier, and came to offer you and now your seemingly capable friend here a proposition." Ven lessened his grip slightly. "And that would be?" The man smirked again. "To join Beacon Academy, It may be halfway through the school year, but I think you would fit in quite well. If you choose to accept, then you will need to report to the air docks tomorrow morning at 7:00."

Vengarl flipped Shockwave back into its case on his back. He turned to Misun, who had lowered his gun to his side. "What do you think? It seems like it could be a fun time. Might even be able to promote my music heh-heh." Vengarl said with a smirk. "Eh, why the hell not." Ven turned to the man. "Before you go, may we know your name?"

The green scarfed man smirked at the two boys. "Professor Ozpin, I am the Headmaster of Beacon. I look forward to seeing you at my school." With that, he turned and walked out the door. Taking a sip out of his mug.

"Well, he seemed kind of odd." Misun stated.

Vengarl shook his head and walked over to a dresser that was standing at the end of a twin sized bed and pulled out a pair of running shorts. He closed the drawer and walked over to the bathroom and entered, changing out of his current outfit and into the shorts, revealing a pair of black ears sitting on top of his head and a black catlike tail coming from behind him. He stretched both appendages and continued to get dressed. He exited the bathroom and looked at Misun, who had changed into his own pair of shorts and a white tee shirt.

"You can use my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Vengarl said, pulling a blanket and pillow out of the closet. Misun hopped in the twin sized bed and promptly fell asleep, snoring loudly. Ven curled up on the floor and pulled on a pair of headphones, playing a smooth piano song as he fell into a deep slumber.

**(The Next Morning)**

Vengarl awoke to the sound of Misun moving around the room. He cracked open his eyes and saw him crouching beside him. "C'mon, time to wake up Ven. We have an hour to get there." Ven sighed at this and sat up. He grabbed his usual outfit and went to the shower.

He was soon ready to go with extra clothes, money, and purple dust crystals in a reinforced steel box. The crystals would go into his backpack and power up his weapon when not in use. When he would use his weapon, a little aura and the dust would add an extra concussive force to his swings, making them even stronger.

He hoisted his cases and walked out the door, Misun following him close behind. Misun pulled the door closed and locked it. Picking up his own case, he followed Vengarl down the hall, towards the outside.

They walked outside just as a man with a dog carrier came up to the door. "Oh! There you are. Sly is done getting checked up and he is as healthy as can be." The man set the box down and a few yips were heard from within. "Thanks, the payment should be directly linked. Well, we have an airship to catch so bye." Ven waved at the man before handing his suitcase to Misun and picking the cage up.

They quickly made their way to the airship with yips and yaps coming from the cage every so often. Ozpin was standing in front of an airship with a lady with blond hair and analytical, but kind, green eyes with a pair of glasses over them. She had on a white shirt with a black corset and skirt with a pair of black leggings and boots. She had a cape that was purple on the inside and black on the outside. It was also tattered at the bottom. In one hand she held a scroll and a riding crop in the other hand.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Ah, welcome. Let us get going, we will arrive just in time for lunch. Glynda, please introduce yourself." Ozpin turned and walked into the airship docked behind him. The lady now named Glynda walked up to the two boys. "Hello, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. I am the Dueling and Aura Training professor at Beacon. A word of advice, I do not tolerate tardiness in my class." She turned on her heels and walked onto the airship.

Vengarl turned to Misun and shrugged, picking up his items and walking onto the airship with Misun behind him. They sat their things down on the floor and both laid down on the bench and closed their eyes, hoping to catch a bit more sleep.

They both awoke to a smack to the head with something leathery. Ven looked up at his assaulter and saw Glynda standing over him. Come on you two, I will guide you to the room you will be staying in and then to the lunch room." The boys both sighed and rose from their spots. They picked up their luggage and followed Glynda out of the airship and across campus to a large apartment like building. The entered and took an elevator up to the third floor. They walked down the hall for a bit until reaching a room with a V and an M on the door.

Glynda put her scroll up to the door and they heard the click signaling that it was unlocked. They walked in to the room and set their things down on the floor. "Professor Goodwitch, could you close the door please." Glynda gave a confused look at Vengarl before complying.

Vengarl leaned down to the cage and opened it. Immediately after, an orange blur shot out of it and around the room before stopping on one of the beds. The orange blur turned out to be a large red fox. It gave a few yips before spinning in a circle and launching itself at Vengarl. It landed on his chest and climbed up and over his shoulder, settling into his hood.

Both Vengarl and Misun laughed at Glynda's shocked face. "Ms. Goodwitch, I would like for you to meet Sly, my pet Red Fox." It gave a yip of acknowledgment and rested its head on his shoulder, peering at Glynda expectantly.

They then got a reaction they would not have expected from her. Her eyes lit up with joy and she let out an aww. "Can I pet him?" Vengarl nodded. She almost ran over to where he was standing and stroked the foxes head, making it let out a small yip. She laughed and pulled away. "Well, we must go now or we won't make it to Lunch in time. The students here are like ravenous Beowolves." She turned and walked out the door. Misun and Ven followed her soon after she left. They exited the building and saw Ozpin standing next to her.

"Ah, hello boys, I hope you two enjoyed your naps, but now it is time for lunch. Before you go, here are your scrolls. They contain your schedules, a map, staff contacts, and every other basic necessity." Vengarl and Misun both took their scrolls from Ozpin's outstretched hand. Ven opened his and brought up the map, showing that the cafeteria was nearby.

"Thank you sir, we will be on our way now." He glanced down at the map, ears twitching under his hair, and started to walk in the direction of the lunch room. Misun said goodbye to the two professors and followed Ven down the path.

They soon reached the doors to the cafeteria and, to their mistake, opened the doors. As soon as they step foot inside, they immediately regretted it as a massive four on four food fight was going on. A long baguette flew by Misun's head and imbedded itself in the wall. A stream of what seemed to be grape soda flew between them and soaked another pair of students behind them. The one who actually got hit with the liquid had blue hair and a pair of welding goggles on his head. The other student wore a pair of blue jeans and an open white shirt, showing off his muscles. He had a head of messy blond hair and a blond tail coming out from behind him. He was eating a banana while looking at the carnage before them. _'Yep, definitely a monkey Faunus.'_ Ven thought, observing the two.

Ven saw a handful of grapes fly towards him. Activating his aura, he glowed purple and a low, but very audible bass sound was heard. The grapes hit his aura and ricocheted across the room, splattering on a wall. The two students behind them stared at Ven questioningly.

"Yo dude, was that you? That sound?" The blond one spoke up. The blue haired one stalked off just as both Ozpin and Glynda came through the door.

"Children! Do not play with your food!" she said as she waved her wand. Everything stopped moving and went back to its original spot, cleaning the place up very well. All the girls had sat down at one of the tables. He noticed one of them was missing. He turned to Misun to ask him where the last girl was, but was interrupted when she fell through the roof, right on top of him.

The girl quickly got up and offered her hand. "I'M SO SORRY!" she said, trying not to crack up. Ven waved her apology off. "It's fine, you can't really control gravity." He took her hand and pulled himself up. The girl held out her hand again. Still dizzy from the collision, he took it and shook her hand. "Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you." She said. "Vengarl, Just call me Ven. Are you ok?" She let out a small laugh. "Yea I'm fine, thanks for breaking my fall I guess." Ven smiled "YAAANNG" he heard someone shout. "WHAT?" she shouted back.

A gust of wind and a face full of rose petals later, a slightly younger girl in the schools girl uniform which consisted of a white shirt, ribbon, and plaid skirt and gold buttons and trimming. All of the female students in the room seemed to be wearing the same outfit but this girl had a red cloak pinned to her shoulders. She had short brown hair with red highlighted tips and silver eyes. She looked over from Yang's side and noticed both Ven and Misun. Ozpin and Glynda had already left the area. He looked over at Yang, she had long, thick blond hair that was almost completely yellow and a pair of lilac eyes.

"Oh! Hello are you two new students?" She asked the both of them excitedly. "Yea, we are. Is there any lunch left or did you use it all in the food fight here?" Yang giggled while the younger girl looked down at the floor. "No. There should be some left." Yang answered. Ruby looked at the two and held out her hand. "My name is Ruby Rose by the way. Yang here is my sister and I am the leader of Team RWBY!"

Ven gave a confused look. "Who now?" Ruby let out a high pitched whistle. Two girls broke off from the group sitting at the table and walked over to them. One girl had long platinum colored hair and icy blue eyes with a scar running over her left eye. The other girl had long black hair, amber eyes, and a black bow on top of her head. She observed him with curiosity and he her. He could smell the Cat Faunus scent on her. He looked at her bow and saw it twitch. The girl with white hair walked up to him and looked at him up and down with analyzing eyes. Her eyes locked onto his hair and reached for his head. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed it back towards her. "She gave him a suspicious look and crossed her arms. "Weiss Schnee." She stated. He smiled at the girl as he remembers providing music for one of her concerts at one point. The black haired girl sighed at Weiss and walked up to Ven. "Nice to meet you. My name is Blake. Blake Belladonna." He shook her hand. "My name is Vengarl and this is Misun, Nice to meet you." A yap came from his hood as sly popped his head out and rested it on Ven's shoulder. "Oh, and Sly, he's a Red Fox." Sly yapped once more before returning to his hood.

Ven walked past the girls and over to where the lunch person was and grabbed a tuna sandwich and some ham for Sly. He reached over his shoulder with the meat and felt his fox grab it out of his hand. He sat down at one of the tables and was soon joined by Misun, Team RWBY, and the other students who were talking with the four girls. Misun had gotten a roast beef sandwich and began eating along with Ven.

While the two were eating the eight people around them were observing the two. The other four students consisted of a girl with long red hair and a golden circlet on her head with a pair of bright green eyes. The second was a thin boy with shaggy bond hair with deep blue eyes. The third was another boy with long black hair with a magenta stripe and pink eyes. The last was a girl with shirt orange hair and bright teal eyes.

They all notice Ven examining them and snapped out of their reveries. The Blond boy was the first to speak up. "Uh, sorry. Heheh. My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc. I am the leader of Team JNPR." The red hair girl adopted a sweet smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Nice to meet you." The orange haired girl leaned over the table on her hands and said. "NORA VALKYRIE~!" In a singsong voice. The black haired guy cleared his throat. "Nora get down. My name is Lie Ren. Just call me Ren Please." Ven finished off his sandwich and bowed slightly. "My name is Vengarl, nice to meet everyone."

Again, a yip came from his hood as Sly came out. Nora was immediately reaching to pet the fox. She scratched behind its ear and it leaned into her hand closing its eyes. Everyone let out an aww as Sly rolled over onto his belly while panting.

The heard the bell ring for the next classes. The two teams said their goodbyes and went on their way. Sly jumped back into Ven's hood as they left the cafeteria and made their way back to their room to unpack and rest for the last of the day.

* * *

**A.N. So this is the new story I've decided to write. I was listening to some dubstep and I thought hey, control over sound would be something to write with. Anyways, review, follow, favorite and PM me if you have any suggestions or O.C.s for me to use.**


	2. Chapter 2- Club and Smith

**A.N. I got some decent reviews on the first chapter of this story. With this one, as I will start doing with all of my stories, I will be taking it much slower. This includes: less time jumps, more detail, and more action (maybe).**

* * *

Vengarl was the first to awake, not peacefully however. His alarm was blaring on his scroll and there was some loud knocking coming from his door. Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was 6:00 in the morning. He rose from the warm comfort of his bed and walked over to the door, cracking open to reveal Blake standing there, hands behind her back. He looked at her tiredly.

"Yes?" he slurred out. She looked at him blankly. "Ruby sent me to tell you two that if you don't hurry to breakfast, Nora will eat all the pancakes." His ears perked up at the word and Misun shot up like a rocket from his bed. "Pancakes?" he asked curiously. Vengarl nodded as Misun shot off towards the bathroom, a clean change of clothes in hand. Blake had one eyebrow raised at the scene. "We will be down soon." He said and closed the door.

He Turned around and saw Misun standing there, waiting. "Damn dude, you're quick when you're promised pancakes." Misun nodded and sat on his bed patiently while Vengarl trudged into the bathroom to clean himself up. He took slightly longer than Misun, and was soon ready to leave.

Vengarl patted Sly's head, who at the time was sleeping on the edge of his bed. The two boys put their boots on and walked out the door. They made their way through the cool air of the morning and into the bustling activity that was in the cafeteria. The two made their way over to where they were serving the pancakes.

They picked their plates up and made their way over to an empty table near the corner of the room. "Hm, it's too quiet. What do you feel like listening to this morning?" Misun thought about it for a second before replying. "I think _Hero_ would be a good song." Ven nodded and started to use his semblance to play said song.

The two sat in silence listening to the song play.

_**Hero, Hero**_

_**Hero, Hero**_

_**Hero, Hero**_

_**I wanna be a Hero, Hero**_

_**Oh, the hero comes**_

_**I can hear the drums**_

_**And the horses drawn**_

_**Through the pale moonlight**_

_**Our hearts ignite to the call.**_

By this point, a few people had heard the music playing in the corner and tuned their ears to listen.

_**Claim your prize**_

_**For a crown of stars**_

_**In the name of Love**_

_**Be the sacrifice**_

_**You and I will stand and fight**_

_**Our backs to the wall**_

Teams RWBY and JNPR had come over and sat down, trying to figure out where the music was coming from. Vengarl raised the volume slightly as Yang had started to sing along.

_**No escape**_

_**Let the fever rise**_

_**As our horses rage**_

_**And our goal's in sight**_

_**Maybe I'm the one**_

_**I'm the one who will fall**_

Pyrrha had joined Yang in signing.

_**Lay me down**_

_**On a bed of stone**_

_**I will wait for you**_

_**As I rest my soul**_

_**I will watch you ride**_

_**When you reply to the call**_

Ruby and Weiss both joined the two girls for the last lines of the song.

_**Shut your heart**_

_**Shut your eyes**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**Shut your eyes**_

_**Watch the stars**_

_**In your head**_

_**Hypnotized**_

Ren, Nora, Misun, Vengarl, and a few others who were listening joined for the last four lines.

_**Join the fight**_

_**For what's right**_

_**Let your heart**_

_**Be your guide**_

The entire room had quieted down with a small crowd gathered around applauding for the performance. "Everyone may congratulate the singers from Teams RWBY and JNPR!" Vengarl had announced. Using the confusion of the crowd to their advantage, the two boys slipped out, hoping to escape any questions.

"Well, that was fun." Vengarl nodded. "So, what do you say we go into Vale and visit some old friends of mine? The ones that manage that club downtown that I told you about."

"Sure, but I went by there a few weeks ago and it was wrecked to hell. They got it fixed up thankfully. Do we have enough to help the place out a bit? Ya know, stronger materials for the building, better gear for the guards, maybe to get even more guards?

Ven pulled out his scroll and opened his bank account. 846276290 Liens left. If it was one thing Vengarl was certain of, music had made him rich and famous. "Yea, we got plenty."

In silent agreement, the two boys walked through the rest of the campus and onto the airship heading for Vale. Soon after, they arrived in the large city, people everywhere they looked. They both had their hoods over their heads with Misun and his weapon in staff form in his hand, being used as a walking stick. Ven's backpack was slightly glowing.

He looked down at his arm, studying a purple tribal styled dragon tattoo curling around his arm and ending on his palm. He reached back and rubbed the spot where he knew another tattoo was located, a purple heart with a gold outlined hole in the middle, his symbol. Once again, he rubbed his collarbone, where there was yet another tattoo in his skin, this time a purple tattoo of an ouroboro. These were all connected in some way There was one thing that almost no one knew however, and that was that these tattoos were actually Kinetic Dust tattoos.

Flaring his aura for a split-second, he could see the dust in his arm glow. "Dude, don't be showing those off here. You might attract unwanted attention." Ven nodded and walked away, heading down the street.

After a few twists and turns of roads and alleyways, they arrived at the front door of a large club building. Ven could see the shattered windows and busted down doors from their position down the road. "Damn, this place got screwed over hard, wonder who did this." Misun wondered aloud. The two approached the club and walked in to a rather tall man wearing a pair of black dress pants, a black vest with a white dress shirt, red undershirt, and black gloves. He had short black hair, black eyes, and a black goatee. There were two teenage girls also sitting at the bar.

One of the girls was wearing a red and black dress, a black choker holding a black scarf around her neck, a pair of tall red and black stiletto boots with white laces and a large feather over her left ear. She wore blush and eye shadow and a pair of red and black fingerless gloves with large red and black claws extending from the top of them. She had semi short black hair and green eyes which were amplified by the red eye shadow. Standing very close to her was the other girl.

This one was wearing a white and sky blue dress with feathers extending from behind her being held on by a thin silver chain belt. She wore a white scarf around her neck with a sky blue and red feather on her left side. She had the same boots as the other girl with the exception of the boots being white with red laces, blades on the back of the heels, and armor plating over the top of her feet. She had long black hair with an ice blue flower in it. She had sky blue eye makeup and the same blush and eyes as the other girl. On her left shoulder and wrist were white armor plating with a pair of white gloves over both hands.

The trio looked up as the two boys entered the bar. Both of the girl's eyes went wide as they shouted. "VEN!" the two seemed to teleport right to him. They both wrapped their arms around him and squeezed tightly. "We've missed you so much." They said in perfect unison. He wrapped his arms around the two. "I've missed you two. Miltia, I know it's been a while, but could you try not to dig your claws into my back please? Same goes for you and your bladed heels Melanie. I'd rather not be cut up by you two before I have to go." The two lessened their grip on him enough to look up at him and giggle.

"So Hei, mind telling me what happened to my club? It's nice to see you got it fixed up but what happened? I promise none of you are in trouble." The black haired man sighed in relief. "Please, call me Junior. Some blond chick around your age came in here and asked about someone's location. I had never heard that name before and she didn't take it too well. She attacked me, Miltia, Melanie, my men, and DJ D34d 834R. Wrecked the place and left us to clean up the mess."

"Well did you get a name?" Junior shook his head. "Hm, I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. I would like to introduce you all to my friend here, Misun." Misun entered through the door behind Ven and bowed to the two girls, who were still holding onto Ven, and Junior. "Hello, my name is Misun Lester, pleasure to meet you." The girls giggled at his introduction as junior approached him and stuck his hand out. Misun rose from his bow and took Junior's hand in his own.

"Welcome. Any friend of Ven's is a friend of mine." Ven cleared his throat. "Now that introductions are over, let us get down to business. Junior, I will be transferring some cash into the clubs banking. Use it to upgrade the guard's gear and to buy better equipment. Also refurbish the place, the DJ table needs updated." Junior nodded while taking notes on his scroll.

Ven patted the heads of the two girls still clinging to him. "Ok girls, I'm going up to my room to check up on my things. Misun, could you go ahead and transfer 1,000,000 Lien over." He turned from the group and walked through a hidden doorway and up a flight of stairs leading to a hallway. He entered through the second door on the right and was welcomed by the sight of his old room. Turning to a closet on the far side of the room he looked at the heavily locked doors.

The doors were made of reinforced steel and infused with dust. The door also had thick, steel bars over it made of the same material as the door itself. Vengarl walked up to it and flipped open a small panel beside the closet, typing in a few codes and placing his hand on a scanner. The door let out a hiss as the bars retracted and the doors slid open revealing the contents. Various backpacks of the same color scheme, black and purple, and style as the one that was on his back at the moment. Brass plates were over each hanging backpack with their respective packs names. One space was empty in the row however, the plate above it said _"5h0ckw4v3"_. Ven removed his current backpack and placed it in the empty spot. He thought over which one he would use next. All of the weapons were made of different materials but had Kinetic Dust infused with them. He picked the one named _"Dr4g0n 5l4y3r"_.

He stepped out of the closet before pulling his weapon out of its spot. The weapon came out in a thick rod that folded out into a very large bow. The bow itself was thick and had a very thick string that was glowing slightly. On the bottom of the bow was a large spike, which he slammed into his floor and pulled the string back to his cheek, causing a few creaks in the floorboards. He slowly let the string back into its place and pulled the massive bow from the floor. He pushed a small button on the top of the bow, causing the string to detach from one end and into the other. The weapon straightened out as a large spearhead formed at the end of the shaft as it extended. A crossbar popped out right before the long spearhead, completing the second form of the weapon, a very large spear capable of piercing the thick scales of a Drake, a dragon Grimm. He disappeared into the closet once more and emerged with a quiver, which he strapped just under his backpack, on his waist.

He heard the door click open and saw Miltia and Melanie enter his room and close the door behind them. He replaced Dr4g0n5l4y3r in its pack and turned to the two, who were standing extremely close to him. "Uh, hello? How may I help you girls?" The two smirked as Miltia approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, followed my Melanie doing the same. Miltia was the first to act, standing up on the tips of her toes and planting her lips on his. This lasted for a few second until her lips left his and was replaced by Melanie's.

To be honest, he was absolutely confused at their sudden action. He had known them for little over two years now and they just now chose to act. _'How the hell will this work out, I mean, they are sisters.'_ He had thought.

The kiss ended and both grabbed either one of his hands, guiding him towards the door. Melanie reached forward and pulled it open, dragging Ven and Miltia through the open doorway with Miltia closing the door behind them. They made their way back to the bar, both girls still occupying his hands.

Misun looked over at the arrivals and shot a curious look at Ven. He shook his head and turned to Junior.

"Aww my little girls are growing up so fast." He teased with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Did you know about this, Junior?" Ven asked him. He nodded slowly in response.

"Anyways is Business finished here?" Ven questioned.

"Yea we just finished up, ready to go?" Ven nodded at Misun. He turned to Junior. "Can you pull out a couple bottles of my favorite Whiskey for me bartender?" Junior grunted at him and pulled two bottles of _"Deathstalker Poison Whiskey" _out from behind the counter. Ven let the girls hands go and stuffed the bottles in his pockets. "Thank you." He turned to the twins and pulled them both into a hug. They took advantage of it and planted a peck on both of his cheeks, causing him to blush furiously. They giggled and waved goodbye as he and Misun walked towards the door.

They were walking down the street into Vale when Misun asked Vengarl. "So, twins huh? How the hell did you manage that?" Vengarl let out a light laugh and replied. "I have no clue, they just up and kissed me. I've known those girls for a long time now and they just now decided to show their feelings."

Misun rubbed his hands together and laughed. "Operation Harem now in effect. Heheh. OW!" He got a kinetic powered smack to the back of the head. Rubbing the sore spot, he said. "That was totally unnecessary. Owwww."

Vengarl ignored his complaining and looked around. He needed to find a weapon shop that would make the specialized arrows needed for Dr4g0n5l4y3r. He spotted on further down the road and pulled Misun up. "Come on, were going to a weapons shop." Misun mumbled something about his head and picked up his staff, following Vengarl, who was now walking away.

Vengarl pushed the doors open and closed them just as Misun caught up to him, causing the doors to slam in the raccoon Faunus's face. He pushed the door open and brought his staff down upon Ven's head. "OW!" Misun rubbed his nose. "There, now were equal."

"May I help you two?" said a rather tall man at the counter. He had bright blond hair and lilac colored eyes. He was wearing a thick, leather apron that went down to his feet with many black smudges across its surface. He had a pair of brown boots on his feet with a pair of thick leather gloves on his hands. Under his apron, he wore a black tee shirt that had the edges of the sleeves burnt.

Vengarl was the first to reply. "Uh, yea, would you be able to produce these types of arrows? They're custom and need to be made well." He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and held it out in front of him. The arrow extended and grew until most of it was like a long, thin cone shape with a grip towards the end for nocking it and shooting. Most of the arrow had purple lines swirling through it, meaning it had Kinetic Dust in it. Most people say it looks like a giant silver and purple colored javelin that is shot from a bow.

The blacksmith at the counter took the arrow in his hands and looked it over with an expert eye. "Damn that's a big arrow. Hm, nice craftsmanship….I can make these, how many will you need?" Ven crossed his arms and looked at the blacksmith. "I will need two quivers of 30. If I am satisfied with your work, then I will continue to place orders for these." The tall man smiled at Ven. "You got it uh…. What was your name again?"

"Oh! Right, I'm Ven and this is Misun. You are?" The man ripped his gaze from the arrow to look the boys in the eyes. "Taiyang Xiao Long at your service." Both Misun's and Vengarl's eyes widened. "Xiao Long? Do you have a daughter named Yang Xiao Long?" He looked at the two surprised. "Yea, one named Ruby Rose too. Both are going to Beacon this year too. Can't say how proud I am of the two, especially Ruby. Did you know that she got moved out of Signal two years ahead of everyone? Are you two classmates of theirs?"

Ven nodded. "We're supposed to join them after this weekend in class." He smiled at the two, but turned serious. "Hurt them and you won't walk again, got it?" The two boys nodded. His expression softened. "Good. If you could give me your scroll number then I can message you when their done."

"That would be great." Ven pulled a business card off the counter and wrote his number down on it, handing it to Taiyang while saying. "If you need anything, other than to update me on the progress, call me, but I'll normally be at Veng's down the road."

"Aren't you a little too young to be at a place like that at night?"

Ven laughed. "So I've been told. But I have my reasons.

Taiyang just sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Just make sure Yang doesn't go there, I know she goes to bars every once and a while, but that one seems like bad news."

Ven wasn't surprised to hear that his club had a bad reputation, as most did, but his was different. Junior was an information broker and he also rented guards out to those who need them for whatever their purpose is.

"Yeah, I'll try. Well Mr. Xiao Long, nice to meet you, I'll tell those two girls you're in town, we'll be on our way."

Taiyang waved goodbye as they walked out the door. They made their way back to Beacon and into their dorm room, finally relaxing. "Bet you wish your girlfriends were her-OW!" Misun was hit by a stray flying boot. He looked angrily over at Vengarl, who, at the time, was playing some game on the expensive computer they had bought the previous night after getting bored just sitting around. "What the hell dude?" Ven looked back at the raccoon, emotionless. "Oh whatever are you talking about Misun buddy." Sly let out a yip and jumped up into Misun's lap, standing up and licking his face. He pet the fox's head until it settled down into his lap and promptly fell asleep.

A loud knock sounded on the door, breaking the silence between the two. Vengarl rose from the computer, moved his ears underneath his hair, and opened the door, revealing Blake, Ruby, and Yang. "Uh, hey girls? Can I help you with something?" Blake smirked and scratched the spot between his ears on his head. "Nya!" His ears popped out from beneath his hair, a fiery blush quickly appearing on his face. The three girls couldn't help but giggle at his discomfort. "Blake, what the hell~?"

She managed to stop giggling for a moment to reply. "Just wanted to see if I was right." Ruby walked up to him and reached her hands up towards his head.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty pwease?"

"No."

She looked at him with wide eyes and a pout on her face. That was the last straw for him.

"Fine." She gave a silent cheer before following him over to the bed, sitting down beside him. She started to gently massage his ears, getting him to start purring softly. Blake sat on the other side of him and started to massage one ear while Ruby massaged the other. Yang turned to Misun, who was laughing so hard he was crying, and started to rub his now apparent raccoon ears, causing him to make a weird chirp sound and melt in her hands.

"So, how did you two play that music earlier?" Yang asked the two. Vengarl, who was trying not to fall over on the bed, raised his hand. "My semblance gives me complete control over sound." She made an o face and continued to rub Misun's ears. "Listen, we know that we don't know you very well, but we want to get to know you and become friends!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I see no problem with that, do you Misun." A groan came from the raccoon faunus deep in ecstasy.

Ruby let out a loud yawn. "Well it's time for bed, see you two tomorrow." Ruby said, walking out the door with Blake and Yang close behind. Vengarl looked over at Misun. "Dude, what the hell just happened?"

"Something wonderful…"

* * *

**A.N. And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a bit to come up with the names and descriptions of the weapons. If you want to get a good idea of the shape, look up the Dragonslayer Spear, Dragonslayer Greatbow, and the Dragonslayer Arrows from Dark Souls.**

**Now, I will be putting a pairing poll directly after this goes up. Malachite Twins x Vengarl is set in stone, although I am willing to add to that. In addition to Vengarl's pairings, Misun's will be posted too. They will be two separate polls, so please vote on both, it would mean a lot.**

**As usual, review and tell me what you think! It really does help me out with writing and knowing what to do to improve.**


End file.
